<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the interest of an monster by lazyjeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963310">For the interest of an monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyjeans/pseuds/lazyjeans'>lazyjeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, F/F, Fae &amp; Fairies, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Giants, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Werewolves, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyjeans/pseuds/lazyjeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Gavin Reed is held captive. He doesn't have a clue how or why it happened. All that he knows is that his trapped in a basement with nothing but his wit and pure horrid luck.</p><p>He is scared and down right angry. But he knows that no matter what.</p><p>He has to escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor, Tina Chen/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the interest of an monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! </p><p>This has been an idea that has bloomed in my mind. It is a fantasy / supernatural story that won't have any androids in it. All the character that was, will be something else instead *wink wink*</p><p>Anyway! I hope you enjoy reading about poor rat man suffer :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The first thing that Gavin Reed noticed when he first awoke was the loud clanging noise of water running through pipes. It was rather noisy, almost like someone was banging a bunch of frying pans together and having no remorse for the poor bastards that could hear it. He tried remembering if his house pipes was always this loud.</p><p>As the pipes clanged on, the second thing that he could now noticed was the sharp coldness of what must be the floor. Gavin slowly opened his eyes at that, only seeing that the floor was not his own house floor that was made of a wood, It was stone instead. Fucking stone. He stared at the floor a  little longer. Why was he sleeping on stone in the first place?</p><p>The sense of being somewhere unfamiliar finally sunk into him. He was definitely not a home or anywhere that he recognized that's for certain. </p><p>Gavin tried to remember how he even got here in the first place but very quickly realised that he couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember? </p><p>Was he lost? Did someone take him in or shit... Did he just get fucking kidnapped?'</p><p>Now panicking, he looked around the room properly. He was in a basement of somekind. It had a few boxes around scattered around and he was almost tempted to look at them if the sudden heaviness or his neck slowed his search. </p><p>That was when his first felt the right metal collar that wrapped itself around him.</p><p>He knew that he should stay calm. Staying calm can help him think, plan and escape. But he was only human, so he couldn't help but yell in sudden fear. "What the fuck is this shit!?"</p><p>Gavin started to pull on the tightly wrapped metal. He needed to get it off. It was slightly suffocating, almost making it impossible to breathe. </p><p>Shit. Shit. Shit. Why was it on so tight?</p><p>As he pulled collar away from the skin by an inch, a sharp electric spark shocked him, causing him to freeze.</p><p>The shock of the collar surprised him a little, but he also realised that if he even attempted to do that again, it could have been worse repercussions. </p><p>Gavin huffed in frustation. He didn't know how or why he was in this mess, But he will figure it out. It's his job to investigate and seek out the trurth, he can do this. His a Detective for Christ sake and he won't let this shake him from doing his job.</p><p>But before he can get properly started on figuring out this fucking nightmare, he could hear a shuffle of heavy movement move above him. It must've been a person, a large person, he detected, as the shuffle of two feet shifting closer and closer to the basement door.</p><p>He felt himself tense. It seems that he might get his answers sooner then he thought.</p><p>A loud clinging noise boomed out from the keyhole, meaning that whoever was in the other side was just about to open the door any minute now. </p><p>It was terrifying hearing the potential kidnapper making their way towards him. Gavin was so so vulnerable like this. He just hoped that this person won't hurt in him, but he knew that was stupid thinking. He was here for a reason. He just didn't know if it was because this person had some vendetta against him or was just plain crazy.</p><p>The door creaked open and the voice of an older man humming echoed over the cold basement. As the stranger began to descend the stairs, their humming changed so they were gently singing something. Gavin couldn't gage what it was. It sounded like a lulluaby, like the ones parents would sing to their children.</p><p>What was he in? Some kind of cracked up horror film? </p><p>Gavin noticed that his contacts was taken out of his eyes as the man now before him was slightly blurry. But what he could see without his 20/20 vision was that the man was on the larger side, wearing what must of been a green flannel with a dark mob on his head and a beard that was more rough then his own. </p><p>He strained to remember if this man looked familiar to him in anyway as most captived people are most likely to get kidnapped by someone they know, but couldn't. </p><p>This man before him, in his eyes, was a complete and utter stranger.</p><p>"Hello there. I'm truly sorry we had to meet like this but it's all for the greater good. Trust me." The sleazy and grating tone of the man made Gavin squirm. </p><p>They stared at him whilst he stared back.</p><p>What should he do? Or say even? 'Ahh yes hello to you too Mr Stranger! And yes I will definitely trust you! Even if you kidnapped me and is keeping me prisoner in your mother's basement!'</p><p>What was he? An idiot? No. He was Gavin Fucking Reed. And he will escape this shithole. Even if he had to apprehend this stranger somehow.</p><p>He must of ticked off the stranger as they began to sigh in brief annoyance. "I understand you may be confused Detective, but I'm only doing this for my contractor. All I have to do is to make sure you awakened to your power before I send you too them. That is all."</p><p>Hearing all these words utter out of the slimey bastard made Gavin thoughts go all over the place. But from that one sentence he figured out three things. One, they knew who he was. Two, they are doing this for a business of some kind. And three, they talk about some kind of power that he needs to awake. But what power? He has no fucking clue.</p><p>"Can you speak Detective? I'm a very busy man you see so I need you to reply for me." The stranger walked closer enough to Gavin that he could smell scent of whiskey.</p><p>He tried to push himself backwards away from the man, but found himself trapped in the corner of the room.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Whiskey man began to crouch down so they were both eye to eye. Having them close to him meant that he could now see the stranger more clearer. Gavin couldn't help but scruff internally, they were an ugly son of a bitch that was for certain. They had a narrow nose and eye bags bigger then his own. There was no hint of warmth in those brown eye of theirs, only a look that seemed cold enough to make the basement feel like a nice summer breeze.</p><p>Gavin could feel his anger bubbling now. His whole body seemed to shake with the treatment that has happened to him. He felt himself shout in blinding fury,"Who the fuck are you!?"</p><p>The stranger began to smile, it was twisted and crooked as if he was learning how to do it for the first time.</p><p>"Why I am the collector of course."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LEAVE RAT MAN ALONE YOU CRETIN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>